Hero
by K.A.Kunze
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco fight for there lifes in the Quidditch World Cup.


Artist: Foo Fighters   
Album: The Colour And The Shape   
Title: My Hero   
  
  
"Too alarming now to talk about take your pictures down and shake it out"   
"Truth or consequence say it aloud use that evidence race it around"   
"There goes my hero watch him as he goes"   
"There goes my hero he's ordinary"  
"Don't the best of them bleed it out while the rest of them peter out"   
"Truth or consequence say it aloud use that evidence race it around"   
"There goes my hero watch him as he goes"   
"There goes my hero, he's ordinary"   
"Kudos my hero leaving all the best"   
"You know my hero, the one that's on"   
"There goes my hero, watch him as he goes"   
"There goes my hero, he's ordinary"   
"There goes my hero, watch him as he goes"   
"There goes my hero, he's ordinary"  
  
Harry Potter raced through the sky on his Firebolt. Harry was once a child who did not know of wizards, flying broomsticks, or how other people older than him looked up to him as a role model, as a talented Quidditch player, as a hero.   
Harry was flying up in the air. He swooped down to the ground and pulled himself up just in time not to cause a collision with the ground. He did not strike the solid cold ground that was frozen but the other teams Seeker did.   
Draco Malfoy hit the ground with a load thud and fell off his broom as he did. He lay there on his back in pain. His back was as stiff as a board. His arm felt like this only once before when he was at school. A hippogriff had taken a chomp out of his arm. Draco felt so powerless he couldn't even open his eyes. So he lay there on the grass with his arm broken, though it felt much worse if possible, unable to open his eyes and for that matter move at all.   
A group of mediwizards hurried over to him. They were dressed all in white. They had brought a stretcher with them. Draco thought he was going to pass out. The mediwizards asked if he was ok. Draco would have scowled at them saying "I just hit the ground at 100 miles per hour", but didn't have the strength so he nodded his head up and down. Next the mediwizards hoisted him onto the stretcher and carried him off the field.   
In the meantime Harry Potter was searching for the golden snitch. He knew Malfoy would be back up in the air with him soon. He knew that because they were enemies at school and he would do anything to beat Harry in Quidditch. He would especially try his hardest because it was the Quidditch World Cup. If he failed, every- one who was a wizard or witch would know he didn't even met match to Harry at Quidditch or anything else.   
Draco's father was not at the Quidditch stadium but Draco knew that he was at home watching at this very instant and that he would be ashamed of his son. Draco knew his father would never forgive him for losing to Harry. Draco knew what he had to do but did he have it in him? Did he have it in him. Draco got up from the stretcher. The mediwizards tried to make him get back on but he pushed right through them. He walked over to his broom that was dirty from fall. He put it under his legs and pushed off the ground. He soared through the air and hovered right above Harry .  
Harry didn't notice Draco and was still looking for the snitch. His eyes were glinting so they could see better. What Harry was looking for was not a ball with wings but a glint of gold fly through the air at such speeds it was hard to see.   
Harry saw the gold and so did Draco. They chased after it picking up speed as the went. The winged ball turned down toward the ground and so did both of the Seekers. The ball made a quick sharp left turn and disappeared.   
Both Harry and Draco were dreadfully unpleased about losing the snitch. Harry now knew Draco was following him and dived down. Draco had fallen for a trick like this already in the game so why should he fall for it again. But still Draco followed Harry not going very quick but just trailing behind. Harry swooped up and so did Draco. Harry turned left and so did Draco. Harry saw the snitch again and so did Draco. They sped across the field to where the snitch was. The snitch once again flew toward the ground. Harry was leading by a little. Draco then did what he really didn't want to do he jumped off his broom and gripped a hold of Harry's cape and pulled Harry off his broom. They both headed straight down. The crowd was screaming from the top of their lungs. The mediwizard below quickly tried to down a floating charm but they were falling at such speed it was impossible to hit them right on target.   
Harry was thinking of all of his friends, family, and even the Dursleys. He didn't wish he could go back in time and become a dragon tamer. He didn't wish he didn't sign on with the England Quidditch team. All Harry was thinking about was his loved ones.   
Draco on the other hand was cussing in his mind. Why? Why did you have to do such a stupid thing? Why? My father will never forgive me. I'm such an idiot.   
The last thing Harry did before falling to his end was reach out his hand open it and put his fingers around the small golden ball that meant so much to a person he has to kill the other opponent.   
Harry didn't know, Harry couldn't know that he was going down in the Quidditch World Record Book for the only person to catch the snitch while not on his broom. Harry also didn't know that adults and kids alike would thing of Harry Potter as a role model, as a talented Quidditch player, as a hero.  
  



End file.
